Ancient Nights
by MiraiTrunks'Babe
Summary: Its full of Action Adventure and alot of Drama Please Read and Review! Gomen if the chapters are short...Back in Progress! Thanks to Luna Motou! Chaper 8 is up!
1. Small Preview

Ancient Nights

Characters and preview

Hey every one this is my first story and it's based on an RPG I do online! By the way this is in play format and theres a lot of drama….

Disclaimer: I do not own Furcadia! And I dont Own YUGIOH!!! all right ive changed it around abit.

Actions=-Actions- Thoughts and mind links=;;blah blah;;

Characters

Melody Hikarii

Moonlit Sapphire – Amber

Lupus

Dameon

Asha

Atem Yami (Yami)

Amystica Matrix

Bakura

Ryou

Malik

Marik

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It all starts with me…Melody. I'm not your ordinary being…I am what the humans call a HALFA. I'm Half Demon Half Angel….my powers are pretty different…well…this is my story. Melody sits upon the tree top my Banriyu Strapped to my back looking to my Halfa friends Bakura, Marik, Ryou, Malik, and my Boyfriend Atem- (speech inaudible) Moonlit jumps up on the tree top behind Melody. "Whatcha doin Mel?.... Melody jumps at the sound of her voice "Moon! Don't do that! You know that scares me!!!" "Sorry I didnt mean to scare you...but theres Danger comin Asha can Sence it and its driving Daemon nuts...." she replys.


	2. Danger!

Ancient Nights

Danger!?

Hey guys its me again! I changes my main charecters name to Isis sorry for the change. Hope you Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Furcadia! AND I DONT OWN YUGIOH!!! And most of this is in IM form or RPG form whatever….

Actions=-Actions- Thoughts and mind links=;;blah blah;;

Characters

Isis Hikarii

Moonlit Sapphire – Amber

Lupus

Dameon

Asha

Atem Yami (Yami)

Amystica Matrix

Bkura

Ryou

Marik

Malik

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Danger? what danger....I'd know if there was danger.... -suddenly begins to sence the danger- Oh... -puts my hand to my Banriyu with a sigh drawing it out walking to the entrance of our domain-Get out of the Way! Bakura's eyes go black as if posessed. _;; Whats wrong with Bakura?.... ;;_ Bakura? What's wrong?.." Isis says to him. Bakura pulls out is Bankotsu Swiping at me making a cut on my arm. I said get out of my way! Im gonna Kill him! "Kill who?.." Isis gives him a confused look then sighs. Bakura Please tell me! Bakura pushes me out the way knocking me over walking twards Atem his sword in attack formation. "Atem Watch out!" Isis gets up running at the speed of light standing inbetween Atem and Bakura. Don't you dare hurt each other! Bakura Tell me what he did! Bakura picks me up Throwing me in to a tree knocking me out as my head hits it hard knocking over the tree in the process Atem! Swipes at him cutting in to his chest deep. Atems' blood spilling on to the ground Atem breathes hevily looking up to his brothers eyes and sees that its not his brother Bakura... Isis runs at Bakura Puting my hand to his chest his body returning to normal the spirit of his pendent going back inside. Atem... Isis runs to him kneeling down next to him. Atem...This is gonna hurt me more than it hurts you so be prepared... puts my hand to his wound sencing the wound is very deep. My body begins to glow blue as he an I levitate up to the clouds. As i begin to heal him i send my energy to him and begin to scream as my power increases healing him slowly Fog forming around us. As the screaming stops suddenly the fog cover subsides showing me falling to the ground as if a missle striking a tank. I land on the ground hard a huge crator forming around my unconcious body. Atem levitates safely down to the ground running to Isis looking down to her. Moon runs to him putting her hand on his sholder stoping him from going down. "No..Don't go..She will be fine...She always is...Trust me...." He smiles abit looking down at me Amysitica is heard in the backround screaming Histaricly. Asha walks over to the crater looking to moon. "Let me pass..." Moon does so and she jumps in to the crater kneeling mext to her, Asha's eyes glowing red she plases her hand on my forehead fully healing Isis. Isis opens her eyes slowly. A--Asha...Thank you.... She hugs her and says "Your welcome". Isis sits up and jump up from the crator looking to Atem. "Are you ok? Your all im worried about...My Pharaoh..." "I am fine...but how did you know...about my past..." He says in a questionable tone. "Because...I was your queen long ago in a diffrent life..." Isis replys.


	3. Flashback Romance Danger and Drama!

Ancient Nights

Flashback,Romance,Danger and Drama!

Roxanne:Hey everyone and welcome to my next chapter Im glad you liked it so far!

Isis: yeah i though it was pretty god...

Roxanne:what do you mean PRETTY GOOD! -Growls loudly-

Isis: Uh oh..... -Disapears in a puff of smoke-

Roxanne: Well any way..Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Furcadia! And I dont Own YUGIOH!!! And most of this is in IM form or RPG form whatever….

Actions=-Actions- Thoughts and mind links=;;blah blah;;

Characters

Isis Hikarii (OC)

Moonlit Sapphire – (OC)

Lupus(OC)

Dameon (OC)

Asha (OC)

Atem Yami (Yami)

Amystica Matrix (OC)

Bakura

Ryou

Malik

Marik

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Isis: Atem...Dont you remember...Back in Egypt....3000 years ago.... -walks up to him wraping my arms around him kissing him passionately- Atem: -face goes bright red as he suddenly remembers the day of the wedding- -FLASH BACK- Isis: -stands on a plat form as the seamstress mends my dress- You dont think it looks to big on me.... Seamstress: No...Its fine....now stand still... Isis: -huffs then stands still looking to myself in the mirror- _;; Oh Atem...If you can hear me....Im glad im the one to be your wife...I love you with all my heart......;;_ -as the seamstress finishes i walk to the door my father appearing next to me- Dad: Ready?... Isis: -nods as the dorrs open i walk down the aisle with my dad- -as get to the alter i see Atem Dressed in his Pharaohly Atire The Millenium Puzzle around his neck. The Millenium Necklace around mine- _;; Oh god! hes so...So...Not even vord can decribe how sexy he is...;; _Priest Seto: -begins the ceamony and gets to the part where the bride and groom say their vows 5 mins later- Atem: -looks to my grasping my hands gentley stareing to my eyes- "Isis...When i first saw you we were just kids....iI fellin love with you that same moment i saw you next to your father...As i look to you now...I love you even more. You are My Hikari...And I am your Yami....we will be to gether for eternity...My love my Aibou, My queen..." Isis:-Brushes away my tears then speeks- "Atem...I saw you when we were kids...Gosh what a handsome prince you were....As you grew older...My love for you grew stronger and stronger each minute... when you walked away from me i cried...i was torn apart but when you returned...I nearly melted. As i look to you now....My love is Stronger for you then All of Egypt combined! when you asked me to marry you...I asked my self "I must be Dreaming!" and then you kissed me... Here we stand together, hand in hand heart to heart...forever...I will love you forever and always....My Pharaoh...My Only love! Preist Seto: Do you Pharaoh Atem...take the lovely Isis...to be your Wife... Atem: -looks to my eyes- I forever do.... Priest Seto: Do you Isis...Take Pharaoh Atem to be your Husband.. Isis: Forever and always! Priest Seto: I now Prenounce you Pharaoh and Queen....You may kiss the Bride.... Atem: -puts his hands around my waist as i do the same to him- -As he kisses me passionaltly- -End Flashback- Isis: do you remember.... Atem: Forever and Always..... Isis: -eyes widen to his word as I run to him Kissing him passionatley on the lips- Forever and always....

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Roxanne:Thats all for now! sorry i forgot the Danger...

Isis: Awwwz! Atem You Do remember!

Atem: like i said...Forever and Always! -kisses her passionatley-

Roxanne: ugh...Get a room you two! Anyways.... Read and reviwer! Untill next time!


	4. The Mauraders and Amystica's Meeting

Ancient Nights

The Marauders and Amystica's Meeting

Roxanne: Welcome to my new chapter! Atem and Isis are uh...."away...." I dont wanna know what their doing but lets continue!

Marik: Ha! I'm in this one!

Amystica: As am I...

Roxanne: well lets continue this should be a get to kjnow chapter might add other charecters to it...sorry if its lame....

Disclaimer: I do not own Furcadia! And I tried to convice Kazuki San to give it to me....It didnt work.... :(

And most of this is in IM form or RPG form whatever…. BTW: Marik is friendly in this...not like on the show...or in the Manga...

Actions=-Actions- Thoughts and mind links=;;blah blah;;

Characters

Isis Hikarii (OC)

Moonlit Sapphire – (OC)

Lupus (OC)

Dameon (OC)

Asha (OC)

Atem Yami (Yami)

Amystica Matrix(OC)

Bakura

Ryou

Malik

Marik

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Isis: -looks to Atem her Bright Amythyst eyes sparkleing in the sunset- Will you come with me yo the Cliff anf talk with me? Atem:-Smiles looking to her- Yes...I will.... -grasps her hand as they walk to the cliff talking- -Meanwhile... -Amystica: -looks to Marik Shyly then speeks up- H-Hi...Marik... -she smiles a shy smile looking to him her eyes glistening as she looks at him- Marik: -looks up at her surprised she spoke his eyes flashing abit- Hello....Amy..Is there somthing you need? Amystica: No...I just...Wanted to talk with you...you know...like get to know you...thats all.. Marik: Oh...well...I'm Marik....Its nice to see you finally speeking to some one other than Asha,Isis,Atem,Lupus,Dameon and Moon...Im a bit surprised aswell... -Bakura,Ryou, and Malik walk over joining them- Marik:Bakura,Ryou,Malik.. -nods to them- The 3: -nods back to him- Amystica: Well.. I guess ill tell you guys a little about myself....-she takes a deep breath and begins- I'm Amystica Matrix...im 16 years old...Im a former slave...now free to do as I wish.. but I choose to Stay with Asha where ever she goes...She and the others Protect me...Especialy Moon and Isis...they have been there for me since i was set free...We have been thru sickness,Danger,and many Perilous Journies together...I don't think i can say much else? Who's next..? -looks to the others- Marik: I guess I will...I am Marik Ishtar..Age 17.. I was once the keeper of the Pharaoh's Tomb..When I became at that status I Recieved This... -Holds up Mellenium Rod- Thats when I met Malik...Hes sort of my otherside...My Yami..or in your Language My Darkness...Me and Malik have Travled around when we met up with Atem....I am What you call a Reincarnation...a Reincarnation of Malik when he was an anchient egyptian 3000 years ago...some how when I recieved the Rod I released him From it and here he is now...we've been sort of unseperable.. Malik: I am Malik...I never knew my last name so what ever...When I was in Egypt...I sorta Ran Beside the pharaoh..as a High priest..my job was to Protect the Pharaoh and also help him with some of the jurisdiction of the Ancient world...I died fighting for my Pharaoh in a peilous battle 3000 yearsogo and was as you know released from the Rod by Marik. Bakura: I am Bakura, I was a Tomb Robber in my days 3000 years ago...when i died I was Stored In what is called the Millenium Pendent...-points to the pendent around Ryou's neck- When Ryou found it He releases me as soon as he touched it..He is my reincarnation and we've been to gether ever since..We met Marik and Malik alittle after...I never carred much about the Baka Pharaoh..but now...we have sorta grown on each other and have become friends... Ryou: I'm Ryou Bakura...Some how i have the same last name as my Other...He told me he never knew his real first name so he went by Bakura..I am a 16 year old boy..I am British but most people mistaken me for a Gay...This millenium Pendent around my neck Released Bakura about 3 years ago and from then on since ive been called gay we call it my Gaydar..when ever it reacts to another millenium item...I met Atem before i met the others so...well...me Bakura Malik and Marik, we call ourselves the Marauders...since then weve been together for along time... The Mauraders: It is nice to meet you! -they all smile- Amystica: it is nice to meet you to...-suddenly sees Daemon Run past us and stops him- Daemon?...What is it.... Daemon: I dont know...but Asha sences somthing baad is near...Im going to go Warn Atem and Isis... you 5 stay put.. The Marauders and Amystica: Ok..

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Roxanne:thats all for now...Sorry for such a short chapter... it was shorter than my others...and i kinda left you on a cliff there...

Atem: I hate you...you and your Cliffies....-growls- yet i cant wait till next chapter...

Roxanne: Wheres Isis?...

Isis: -lies in the corner snoring-

Roxanne: was it that boring...oh well Gomen...read and review!


	5. Danger! The Attack

Ancient Nights

Characters and preview

Roxanne: Welcome back! Heres my next chappie!

Disclaimer: I do not own Furcadia! And I tried to convice Kazuki San to give it to me....It didnt work....

Ok everyone im changing this around a little no more funky Rp or Im style. Time for Normal!

Actions=-Actions- Thoughts and mind links=;;blah blah;;

Characters

Isis Hikarii

Moonlit Sapphire

Lupus

Dameon

Asha

Atem Yami (Yami)

Amystica Matrix

Bakura

Ryou

Malik

Marik

Guest Stars:

Pegesus

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Isis stands up looking to Daemon runing over to her and Atem.

"Isis...Asha senses Somthing bad coming...you and Atem better come back to the camp..." Dameon says.

Isis looks to him, her eyes now glowing bright red.

"Allright...Lets go. Come on Atem."

As the Three walk back to the camp they are stoped by a Stange Halfa. As Isis stop she gets in to a crouching stance and growls a low intimidating growl. She looks to the new comer with a glare.

"Who are you, And why are you here!" She sneers.

"Your worst nightmare..." He replies with a Laugh.

Ryou stands up from afar with a gasp as he recognizes the the New comer now. Bakura looks to him then he begins to speek.

"Ryou...Is that...." he asks.

Ryou nods to him. "Yes, That's Pegusus allright I can Smell His scent...."

Back over where Isis is Pegusus Leaps towards Isis with a sneering laugh.

"So...Your just like me am I wrong?" he asks.

"No I am not like you..." She says as she takes in his scent. "Your Pegusus...I recognize that scent...Why are you here!"

"To take my rightful place as Leader of the Halfas. So I have come to Challenge you...To a duel...For the title of leader!" he says with a sneer.

Isis growls a bit glaring at Pegusus. "Alright...How do you want to do this..."

He laughs a bit as he looks to Duke behind him. "Tie up Atem and the other Halfas!... This will make it more fun!"

Isis's eyes widen to this as she pulls out her Banriyu. She begins to summon the power of her Father and mother now as she begins to transform. She now take the form of half angel half demon with a halo and horns.

"Are you ready!" she yells.

The battle begins with a clash of swords. She slashes at him making a large gash in the side with him not even touching her. He looks to her then grins seeing her weakness as she glances to Atem. He looks to Duke here.

"Go ahead Duke you know you want to!" he yells.

Duke pulls out a sword putting it against atems neck pushing agenst it to draw blood. Isis's eyes widen to this as she closes her eyes and begins to levitate in to a bright red orb. As she begins to chang somthing in the language of the Halfas. Pegus sus looks to her his eyes widening. As she yells out now the bright orb exploding in to a brilliant light. The hands of hell clasping over Pegusus now as they see her movements do the same motions. As she begins to speek her vois is now louder and more demon like.

"PEGUSUS! AS DAUGHTER OF SATAN I CONDEM YOU TO A LIFE OF BURNING IN HELL!"

As the hand now pull him down to hell he now dissappears. Her eyes go bright white as she then plunges to the earth maging a huge crator going unconcious. Atem"s eyes widen as he sees this and he breaks free from the binding quickly slaying Duke. As he runs to the crator Asha reaches out stoping him.

"No, Don't touch her...She will be allright..." she says in a reassuring voice. He nods back to her then kneels down looking into the crator. Atem begint to try to contact her throu a telekinetic signal here.

;; Isis... ;; he says through the link.

She begins to answer suddenly...

;; Atem.... ;; she replys weakle through the link.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Roxanne: Alright that was a great chapter! -dodges flying fruit-

Atem:What just happend...

Isis: -lies in the crator-

Roxanne: I know im sorry about the cliffie. I happen to like them! Well every one! I want you ro Read and Review! Untill next time!


	6. Yuki and Yugi's Arrival!

Ancient Nights

Characters and preview

Roxanne: Hey every one! I'm back! Thanks to everyones favorite author Luna Motou, I'm going to continue my story! Oh and Isis has a Yami...She's on her way!

Yuki: It's about time!

Mahad: Why am I not in the Story!

Isis: Am I gonna die?

Roxanne: Just wait and see!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh! But I do one my OC's!

Actions= -Actions- Thoughts and mind links= ;;blah blah;;

-YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO-

I open my eyes and look up at Atem now with a light smile coming across my face. Asha and Moon grin, seeing that I'm ok. Atem then jumps down into the crator and helps me to my feet.

"Are you allright?" He asks in a gentle voice.

"I'm ok...a little bruised and batterd up, but I'll live..." I reply, wraping my arms around him now. He smiles and kisses me lightly.

"That's good, Now lets get you out of this crator, everyone is waiting..." He says as we jump out of the crator.

"Oh thank goodness your allright!" Moonlit says, then hugs me tightly making me wince.

"E-Easy Moon...I'm still weak..." I manage to say.

"Oh.." She replies back letting go with a giggle.

"Where is Amy and the Mauraders?" I ask Asha, who is standing next to Atem now.

"Over there, Amy, Ryou and Marik are a bit startled. Bakura and Malik tried to helped you fight but Ryou and Marik stopped them.. You can go talk to them now. I'm sure Amy is worried sick!" Asha replies as I nod to her and walk towards them.

"Isis! You're ok!" Amy yells as she gets up and hugs me gently. "We were so worried! Bakura and Malik were getting pissed!" She says, then looks over to them.

"Heh, Typical Yami's they are! Speeking of Yami's..." I say, now seeing my Yami arrive and stop infront of me.

"It's been a while Isis...what the hell happend to you? You look like you've been through hell and back!" She says to me and chuckles.

"It has...Yuki..." I replie through gritted teeth. "Why are you here any way?" I then say, avoiding her question.

"I'm here to see Atem, It's been a while since I've seen my best friend..." She replies with a smug grin.

"Don't even try flirting, Yuki, He's a married man." I reply with the same smug grin she gave me.

"With whom?" She yells.

"With me! I beat you to it!" I reply back with a dark laugh. Atem looks at her now.

"Coming back after abandoning me after 10 years huh? Dispicable! Our friendship ended 9 years ago when I gave up on you ever coming back!" Atem says with a growl.

"It's not my fault I was summoned!" She shouts.

"Enough!" I yell, getting inbetween the two Yami's as Yugi appears behind a tree. Atem then turns towards where Yugi is and grins walking over.

"Yugi! Boy have I missed you! Where have you been?" He asks the smaller version of himself.

"I've been...around...busy as usual...Tea's Trying to ask me out. UGH! I keep saying no! She knows I don't like her, so why even bother! Me and Seto on the other hand...hee hee hee...That, I'm NOT gonna tell you." He says now with a mischevious look and a blush on his face.

"So you two got married?" He asks, noticing the wedding ring on Yugi's hand.

"Yes! Oh the way he asked me was so Romantic! The way his dark sapphire eyes gleamed in the moon light, the way her got to a knee and everything! I wish you could have seen the wedding!" He replies, his voice full of happiness. I then walk over and grin, having gone to the wedding being a how should I put it...a "brides maid".

"Hey Yugi! How are you and Seto?" I ask with a giggle making him blush madly.

"We're...good...Are you ok? You're a mess!" He replies.

"I'll be fine, I got in to a fight with Pegesus...and won. I ended up banishing him to hell." I reply with a grin.

"Wow...sounds cool!" He replies.

"The other Hikarii's are over there if you want to see them!" I say pointing over to where they are.

"Ok! Thanks! Atem, I'm gonna go catch up with the others. Why don't you and Isis go rest. Ok?" He says with a smile then walks towards the Marauders and Amy.

"Allright. Come on Isis, He's right, you do need to rest..." He says to me as we walk off towards Home tree. Meanwhile with the Marauders...

"Yugi-kun! How are you love?" Marik asks with a grin.

-YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO-

Roxanne: Wow that was a lot longer than the last one! -dodges flying fruit-

Roxanne: I know, I'm sorry about the cliffie. I still happen to like them!

Yugi: Yay you put me in!

Atem: -huggles Yugi-

Isis: -pouts-

Yugi and Atem: -huggles Isis-

Isis: yay!

Roxanne: Any who...Read and review every one!


	7. Seto and What to do with Tea!

Ancient Nights

Characters and preview

Roxanne: Hey Guys! Welcome back and happy New Years!

Yugi and Atem: -Throws Confetti-

The Marauders: -Blows noicemakers-

Roxanne: Ok! Thats enough! Enjoy the story! Yugi You knopw what to do!

Yugi: Roxanne Does not own Yugioh! She only owns the OC's and Ideas!

Actions= -Actions- Thoughts and mind links= ;;blah blah;;

-YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO-

"Yugi-kun! How are you love?" Marik asks with a grin.

"I'm fine! Thank you! Boy do you guys look great!" Yugi says with a smile.

"I know! Kura and I got married about 2 years ago at coincidentally the same time Malik and Marik did! Isn't That cool?" Ryou says now.

"That's so sweet! I'm glad for you guys! I do wish I could have been there!" Yugi says with a sigh. ;; I did get the invitations, But wasn't able to make it...;; he thinks to himself.

"So...How are you and Seto..." Marik asks with a smug grin.

"Yeah, How are you and that Sexy beast?" Malik says speeking up making Yugi blush.

"We got married...finally. You should have seen how he proposed! Oh it was so romantic! He actually smiles more now!" Yugi exclaims happily making the boys giggle.

"Can I see a picture of him? Amy says finally speeking up.

"Sure!" He says now fiddling with his wallet, pulling out a pic of him and Seto. "Isn't he cute?" He exclaims handing her the pic to pass around.

"He _is_ cute! I've heard alot about how he was such an egocentric maniac in the past..." she says passing the picture.

"Oh look at you two! He looks so handsome in a tux! And you Yugi, You look so Beautiful in that wedding dress! The sequins give it that special elegance and go perffectly with your shoes!" Marik Exclaims, passing it to Malik and Bakura.

"We e have to agree! You look Dazzling in that Dress! Oh! and look at Mokuba! He looks quite dashing in that tux!" Both Malik and Bakura exclaim, passing it to Ryou.

"Wow! Would you look at that dress! They purple sequins do match it perffectly! They even matched your eyes! Wish we could have been there! Oh and Yugi?" Ryou asks.

"Yeah?" He replies.

"Can we see the rock?" Ryou asks.

"The rock? OH! You mean this!" He says whiping out his hand showing the HUGE diamond on his ring finger. It has to worth at least $1,500!

"That's sp beautiful Yugi!" Ryou says.

"Makes mine look like a pebble..." Marik says glareing at Malik who just shrugs.

"Isn't it? I just about had a heart attack when he opend the box and put the ring on my finger. He told me I almost fell over when he did. I think he was right! This thing is HEAVY!" Yugi says with a smile as Seto appears behind him and covers his eyes.

"Guess who?" He asks lightly. Yugi turns quickly and kisses him gently.

"Hey Seto...I was just talking 'bout how you proposed to me..." Yugi says now.

"Oh really...Did you mention how I sent you a text saying Will you marry me and you thought it was a joke..?" He asks.

"No..But I was gon-" Yugi says but is stopped.

"Or when you came down stairs and saw me on my knee at the bottom waiting for you and you cried like a baby because you thought I was kidding..?" He asks.

"No Seto...I hadn't gotton to that part yet...Well I guess they know now..." Yugi says with a slight sigh making Seto Chuckle and the boys' eyes widen.

"D-Did he just...chuckle? Malik exclaims with a shiver.

"I think it was kinda sexy..." Bakura says, the other 2 boys and Amy frozen with shock.

"Yeah, I did. Got a problem?" Seto says with a sexy, yet dark look in his eyes.

"N-No.." Malik says now.

"Good." Seto replies and looks to Yugi who just giggles. "What? Am I not that scary to you any more, Yugi?" He asks him.

"Not really...You make me giggle now...I find it incredibly Sexy and funny when you do that!" Yugi replies and kisses him gently.

"Joey sure was pissed when you proposed...But he forgave me none the less...But I know he will never forgie you Seto...He loved you as much as I do..." Yugi says now making Setos eyes grow dull.

"The mutt never got the hint...Even when I told him I didn't Love him..." He says, then his eyes soften lightly. "But, I do feel bad about how he cried when I put the ring on your finger. It's true...I do have a heart...Sometimes." He says now with a sigh. "You remember how Tea felt when you married me don't you..?" He asks now.

"Yeah...I do. She cried hard...Hasnt really said a word since. Hmm...since Joey is Bi...Maybe we should get them both together?" Yugi suggests.

"Oh god no! He's better with Mai...Tea dosn't really fit with any of us...especcially when she starts a friend ship speech. It just puts us all to sleep. There really is no pairing for her." Seto says now, the others nodding.

"I wish there is some way I could make her happy..." Yugi says with a sigh as Seto wraps his arms around him.

"Wait...I think I got an idea. What about Duke?" Marik suggests...

-YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO-

Roxanne: -dodges flying fruit from DukeXSerenity fans- Sorry! I couldn't help it! I liked Serenity with Tristan and only Tristan!

Yugi: Do you think this is gonna work?

Seto: Who knows.. Like I hinted...She'll never get a boyfriend.

Yugi: -glares at Seto-

Seto: What? You know I'm right!

Roxanne: Any who...Read and review every one!


	8. Marik's Plan!

Ancient Nights

Characters and preview

Roxanne: Hey Guys! Welcome back to my awesome story!

The Hikarii's and Yami's: It's about time!

Roxanne: I know I know...School has been a hassle plus being punished from the computer when I'm outside of school dosn't help either... Gomen Nasi! Well any way here's the next chapter of Ancient Nights! Yugi, you know what to do!

Yugi: Roxanne Does not own Yugioh! She only owns the OC's and Ideas!

-YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO-

"Wait...I think I got an idea. What about Duke?" Marik suggests...

"Duke! I don't know...I mean Tea likes him but I don't know if he's all that crazy about her..." Yugi replies.

"Well its worth a try don't you think?" Says Marik with a half smile.

"You're right...I'll Text Duke and then call Tea if I can get him over here." Yugi replies with a grin and pulls out his cell phone.

**Yugi's phone:**

Hey, Duke it's Yugi. Do you wanna hang out with Atem and the gang later?

A few minutes pass when Yugi finally gets a text back from Duke.

**Duke's phone:**

Sure...I guess. What's the occasion? You don't usually ask me to hang out with you guys...

Yugi then texts back with a sigh.

**Yugi's phone: **

There is no occasion...am I not allowed to set up a date with a friend so we can hang out together?

Duke texts back 2 minutes later.

**Duke's phone:**

No, No...Not like that...It's just a bit unusual...Any way...I guess I'll be there soon...wait...where are you guys any way?

Yugi blinks as he recieves the message then looks to Atem and the others for an answer.

"We're at my house Yugi...Duke knows where I live..." Isis says speaking up from the shadows.

**Yugi's phone:**

We're at Isis's house. See you soon :D

Yugi gets a message back a few moments later.

**Duke's phone:**

Allright, I'm on my way.

Yugi grins lightly and begins to quickly dial Tea's number. It rings twice when Tea finally answers.

"Hello?" She asks.

"Hey Tea, It's Yugi. Do you wanna hang out at Isis's with me and the gang?" He asks her.

"Hey Yugi! Hang out at Isis's house? I don't know..." She replies with an unsure tone.

"Oh come on Tea...Duke will be here...I'm sure he'll be happy to see you..." He prods, trying to get her to come.

"Duke...Allright I'll be there in a few minutes!" She says then hangs up.

"Tea?" Yugi asks not knowing she hung up. "Guess she left..." He says as he hangs up. "Both of them are on their way!" Yugi shouts.

"This is going to be interesting!" Marik says with a grin.

About 10 minutes pass as both Duke and Tea arrive at the same time.

"Hey Duke..." Tea says blushing.

"What's up guys! Hey Tea...You look...nice..." He replies.

Yugi grins and thinks to him self 'So far so good...' then smiles as they both walk over to the crowed of people outside of Isis's house.

"It's good to see you both, how are you?" Isis asks as she greets them.

"I'm great! Thank you!" Tea replies with a wide smile.

"Good I guess, it's been a while since we've all been together." Duke replies.

Tea then turns to Duke and smiles.

"So Duke...What's been going on lately?" Tea asks him in a shy tone.

"Tending to my shop...playing games...you know, the usual." He replies.

"Oh...Well...Uhm...Do you wanna go to a movie some time?" She asks making him blink. Moments pass as the others watch with wide eyes, waiting for Duke's answer.

-YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO-

Roxanne: -gets chaced by the Yami's and Hikari's for the Cliffie- Sorry guys! I just had to do it. Sorry it's a short chapter though...dont have much time to write theese now a days.. any way... read and review!


End file.
